


Laundry Day

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The kid was wearing his shirt.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [is_this_thing_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_thing_anon/gifts).



The kid was wearing his shirt. 

That would've been fine, Tony thought; it wasn't like he hadn't seen Peter wearing his clothes before. There'd been lab accidents, that time he'd exploded a whole can of Diet Coke all over himself when in a moment of "wait, I have superpowers?", a fire extinguisher accident he was pretty sure was Dum-E's fault. Peter had just gotten changed into one of Tony's spare shirts each time, since he had like a billion of them, and that was that. Maybe he looked kinda good in them, and maybe that gave Tony those weird feelings he tried real hard not to dwell on, but that was fine. He could live with weird.

This time, though, the kid was wearing his shirt. And _only_ his shirt. 

He was pretty sure he wasn't meant to walk in and find him like that. He'd been out of town for business, not like he actually remembered what that business was, and he'd gotten kinda bored once he'd realized his presence added nothing; so, there he was, back home again. And sure, so he'd told Peter he could use the lab, come and go as he pleased, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would let him in whenever he wanted just like usual, but _this_ wasn't what he'd had in mind. 'Cause Peter Parker was sitting there naked except for an old Sabbath shirt that hung down just low enough to skim the base of his cock. His _hard_ cock. Which he was in the process of stroking as he sat there on the stool at Tony's workstation. 

He coughed. Peter looked up. He jutted his chin. He kept on stroking even as his cheeks turned pink. And oh, wow: Tony had figured it was a mistake, but nope. He was pretty sure he'd just been ambushed. 

"So, this is for me?" Tony asked. 

Peter blushed harder. "Well, F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me you were on your way," he said, his voice all strained, just like his cock was straining. "I was changing out of the suit. And I figured, you like how I look when I'm wearing your shirts..."

Tony guessed he couldn't fault his logic. Or maybe he could've, but the fact was he didn't want to. The fact was, he went closer. And all the things he'd thought about Peter Parker wearing his shirts, well, they kinda paled in comparison to Peter Parker wearing nothing but. 

When he wrapped one hand around him, Peter gasped. When Tony kissed him, Peter moaned. He was pretty sure he knew the feeling, given how his own cock decided to react. 

And okay, so by the end of the night the kid was _not_ wearing his shirt; Tony was instead, and Peter was naked. So he stripped it back off and he wiped them both down and he threw it somewhere way across the room. Shirts were pretty overrated.

"Kid, next time you have a lab accident, let's just skip straight here," Tony said. "Less laundry that way." 

Peter grinned. He didn't disagree.


End file.
